1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink, and in particular to a heat sink used in an interface card.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heat sink is usually mounted on an interface card in order to dissipate a great amount of heat generated by the operation of the interface card. In this way, the temperature of the interface card can be lowered, thereby allowing the interface card to be operated in a space with lower temperature and avoiding the breakdown or damage of the interface card due to its excessive heat.
The conventional heat sink used in an interface card includes a supporting base, a heat-dissipating piece assembly and a fan. The interface card has a fixing piece. The heat-dissipating piece assembly is mounted on the supporting base and is constituted of a plurality of overlapping heat-dissipating pieces. The heat-dissipating pieces are arranged transversely to correspond to the fixing piece. The fan is mounted on the supporting base and is located beside the heat-dissipating piece assembly. Via this arrangement, a heat sink can be obtained.
However, in practice, the conventional interface card used in an interface card still has drawbacks as follows. Since the heat-dissipating pieces are arranged transversely to correspond to the fixing piece, the airflow will be blocked by the fixing piece when the fan dissipates the heat of the heat-dissipating pieces, which affects the heat-dissipating efficiency adversely and in turn reduces the lifetime of the interface card.
In view of the above, the inventor contemplates the foregoing drawbacks, employs related principles and thus provides a feasible design to efficiently improve the above drawbacks.